


Ask a Stupid Question

by misura



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bontenmaru doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask a Stupid Question

It was all Hotaru's fault, of course - Bontenmaru, stuffing his pipe and not raising his voice, asked: "You think those two have done it yet?", very careful not to look in the direction of Akira and Benitora who were some way off, by themselves, arguing about whatever; Kyo grunted by way of demanding how he should know and why he should care in the first place, but Hotaru, being Hotaru, instead inquired as to which two Bontenmaru was referring to and, after having been told, rose to pose the question to the two involved, meticulous enough to mention where it had originated.

"Guess that's a 'yes', eh?" Bontenmaru asked two seconds later, breathing in fumes but too manly to shiver, "unless you're this cranky 'cause you're not getting an- "

"Some people talk entirely too much," Akira commented, face serene.

"I don't like ice," Hotaru commented idly; he wasn't really in the mood to fight Akira; it was a nice day; there was a butterfly over there that would probably die if he used his flames to melt the ice now, although it might have been frozen to death already, in which case it wouldn't matter anymore and ...

Kyo said nothing; Akira, sparing Bontenmaru a last shrug, dissolved the ice, turned to leave and -

"... " said Bontenmaru.

Akira sighed and murmured: "More of a kitten than a tiger, really," prompting Benitora to regain some semblance of life and cry out: "Akira-han!" in a tone that removed all doubt as to the truth, if there had been any lingering after Akira's display.

"Idiots," Kyo grumbled as Akira strode away, Benitora still sputtering and never quite catching up with him; Bontenmaru rummaged about for his pipe; Hotaru stared at a butterfly, lost in his own thoughts, until -

"What's 'it'?"


End file.
